wolverine_and_the_x_menfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Episodes
Season 1 * 1. "Hindsight (Part 1)": :Introducing characters: Beast, Boom Boom, Colossus, Cyclops, Dust, Iceman, Jean Grey, Colonel Moss, :Nightcrawler, Professor X, Pyro, Robert Kelly, Rockslide, Rogue, Shadowcat, Storm, Wolfsbane and Wolverine. :Guest stars: Phil Morris, Michael Ironside, Crystal Scales and Chris Edgerly. --------- * 2. "Hindsight (Part 2)": :Introducing characters: Angel, Avalanche, Blob, Domino, Quicksilver and Toad. :Guest stars: Jim Ward. --------- * 3. "Hindsight (Part 3)": :Introducing characters: Emma Frost, Forge, Magneto and the Sentinels. --------- * 4. "Overflow": :Introducing characters: Shadow King. :Guest stars: Kevin Michael Richardson. --------- * 5. "Thieves' Gambit": :Introducing characters: Gambit, Bolivar Trask and Magma. :Guest stars: Phil LaMarr and Kari Wahlgren. --------- * 6. "X-Calibre": :Introducing characters: Dazzler, Mojo, Network, Shatter, Pixie, Vindaloo, Reavers, Spiral, Feral, and Squidboy. :Guest stars: Grey DeLisle, Dominic Janes, Charlie Adler, Steven Blum and Kate Higgins. --------- * 7. "Wolverine vs. the Hulk": :Introducing characters: Hulk, Wendigo and, Nick Fury. :Guest stars: Chris Edgerly, Fred Tatasciore, Gabriel Mann and Alex Désert. --------- * 8. "Time Bomb": :Introducing characters: Nitro and Psylocke. :Guest stars: Grey DeLisle, Michael Ironside and Liam O'Brien. --------- * 9. "Future X": :Introducing characters: Berzerker, Bishop, Firestar, Hellion, Kamal, Marrow, Master Mold and Vanisher. :Guest stars: Michael Ironside, Roger Craig Smith, Steven Jay Blum, Kevin Michael Richardson and Tara Strong. --------- * 10. "Greetings from Genosha": :Introducing characters: Fever Pitch, Seamus Mellencamp, Dazzler, Mercury, Holocaust, Mystique, :Quill IV, Sauron, Scanner, Scarlet Witch and Senyaka. :Guest stars: Dominic Janes and Kate Higgins. --------- * 11. "Past Discretions": :Introducing characters: Abraham Cornelius, Kristie Nord, Maverick, Professor Thorton, and Sabretooth. :Guest stars: Peter Lurie and Tom Kane. --------- * 12. "eXcessive Force": :Introducing characters: Arclight, Blockbuster, Harpoon, Mister Sinister, Multiple Man, Vertigo and Berzerker. :Guest stars: Clancy Brown. --------- * 13. "Battle Lines": :Introducing characters: Blink, Kleinstocks, Juggernaut, Dr. Kavita Rao, Tildie Soames, Polaris(future). --------- * 14. "Stolen Lives": :Introducing characters: X-23 --------- * 15. "Hunting Grounds": :Introducing characters: Polaris(present). --------- * 16. "Badlands": :Trivia: While all the other mutants in the future wear the clothes they were given while trapped by the Sentinels, :Bishop can be seen wearing an X-Men uniform under his coat. --------- * 17. "Code of Conduct": :Introducing characters: Silver Samurai, Mariko Yashida. --------- * 18. "Backlash": :Trivia: Angel joins the X-Men. --------- * 19. "Guardian Angel": :Trivia: Mr. Sinister transforms Angel into Archangel. --------- * 20. "Breakdown": :Introducing characters: The Phoenix. --------- * 21. "Rover": :Introducing characters: Rover' the Sentinel. --------- * 22. "Aces and Eights": :Trivia: Through the intervention of the X-Men, :Magneto and Senator Kelly reach an understanding about their impending war and the dystopian future. --------- * 23. "Shades of Grey": :Introducing characters: Apocalypse, Sebastian Shaw, Selene, Donald Pierce, Harry Leland. --------- * 24. "Foresight (Part 1)": :Introducing characters: Stepford Cuckoos; Celeste Cuckoo, Esme Cuckoo, Mindee Cuckoo, :Phoebe Cuckoo, and Sophie Cuckoo. --------- * 25. "Foresight (Part 2)": :Trivia: the future X-Men are freed by Wolverine, and together they take up a fight against Master Mold. --------- * 26. "Foresight (Part 3)": :Trivia: Magneto is banished from Genosha. --------- Season 2 * Season 2 has not begun airing yet. It is expected to premiere in Summer/Autumn 2010.